Playhouse
Playhouse (プレイハウス) is a musical starring GANG PARADE, running from August 25th to September 1st, 2019 at the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, and on September 28th at the Morinomiya Piloti Hall. It is the first collaboration between Nemoto Shuko and Parco Produce. The soundtrack for "Playhouse" is made up of pre-existing songs by GANG PARADE. The theme song for the play, "Wake Up Beat!!" was composed by Nemoto especially for the play, and also features on GANG PARADE's album, LOVE PARADE. Plot Playhouse depicts the meeting between the Kabukicho prostitute Miki (who has had a habit of hiding things since an early age) and the Kabukicho host Ichinose Seiya (who was raised spoiled). Cast * Ishomura Hayato (Seiya) * Yamamachi Miki (Miki) * Kamiya Saki * Yumeno Yua * Can GP Maika * Terashima Yuka * Yui Ga Dockson * Coco Partin Coco * Tsukino Usagi * Haruna Bad Chiiiin * Naruhaworld * Kurihara Louis * Torigoe Yuki * Tomizawa Kazuhito * Blue & Sky * Nekoze Tsubaki Soundtrack All songs featured in the musical are also performed by a live band. * Wake Up Beat!! * GANG PARADE * GANG 2 * LAST * Close your eyes * Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky * sugar * Tadashii kotae ga Mitsukaranakute * RATESHOW * FOUL * Are you kidding？ * Jealousy Marionnette * CAR RADIO * HERETIC Comments Nemoto Shuko This time I received the proposition of making a project like a summer festival for first Parco Produce, when I thought about what I wanted to do, what came to my mind was making a musical with the group I've been a fan of since before, “GANG PARADE”! There's obviously the aspect of GANPARE songs being good, but I also find fascinating the emotion, performance and drama the group itself has with member changes etc. The member's emotion and emotion from the world I write overlaps, I'm excited that a piece not seen until now will come to life. The cast starts with Isomura-san, gathering people who work with plays and pictures that I wanted to work with someday. As a play, it welcomes GANPARE's first stage as actors, something you don't see normally. And with a unique cast with people experienced in acting, I believe you can expect something great to happen. People who don't watch plays usually, GANPARE fans, theater play fans, and everyone related to entertainment, please come see what the match of idols and theater play can do. I certainly believe this new art will open a door of pleasure within everyone. P.S. Everyone in GANPARE will be playing the roles of prostitutes. To all fans, I'll apologize in advance, I'm sorry. GANG PARADE We'll challenge in our first theater stage performance. Moreover in a musical with our own songs, we can't imagine it right now but anyhow, it's exciting! With overwhelming lines of Nemoto-san's plays, and interesting unexpected developments, we're anxious of entering that properly but, with the help of Nemoto-san and an experienced cast, we'll give our best. With a different arrange of songs and choreography than usual, and with the play, we believe you'll see us completely different from lives. We'll be happy if you come to watch our first stage in the theaters. Isomura Hayato It'll be my first work in a musical with original script by Nemoto-san. Moreover with everyone full of character from GANG PARADE-san. In an unimaginable stage, from now I'm filled with excitement. Even so, I also feel it's an occasion for a new challenge. What kind of chemistry will happen by co-starring with the girls, in a newly produced world, my curiosity blood is effervescing. We'll start practicing from now but, I'll run into it so everyone's overflowing feelings can be conveyed. Category:GANG PARADE Category:Stage Plays Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Yumeno Yua Featured In Category:Yamamachi Miki Featured In Category:Can GP Maika Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Tsukino Usagi Featured In Category:Haruna Bad Chiiiin Featured In Category:Naruhaworld Featured In